


【贤旭】白色森林

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Relationships: 贤旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【贤旭】白色森林

门铃响了几遍曺圭贤才隐约听见。他有点上头，还没到醉的地步，只是走起路来像是软糖小人踩上了棉花糖地面。  
“都几点了……神童哥又忘拿东西么？”  
他嘟囔一句往玄关走，坐在边上额头顶着桌子半睡不睡的李赫宰忽然抬起头：“是东海。”  
“哥喝得太醉了啊，东海哥怎么可能这个时间过来。”  
李赫宰喝得眼里汪着水，眨巴眨巴眼睛像是受了天大的委屈：“就是东海嘛，我去开门给你看，不是他的话我自罚三杯。”  
“不是，不用这样……”  
“要是你错了你再喝一瓶。”  
在这儿等着呢……曺圭贤看他胜券在握的样子猜到八成是他叫了李东海过来，也不和他赌三杯还是一瓶了。

李东海整张脸上半截被帽子挡住下半截被口罩盖住，只剩下藏在镜片后面的眼睛在画面里一眨一眨的。曺圭贤开门的时候他镜片上瞬间起了一层雾，拎着一大袋东西站在门口摸索着往里走。  
“哥怎么还带了这么多东西？”他接过李东海手里的袋子，把玄关横七竖八的鞋往边上踢了踢，“太晚了，还回去么？”  
明知故问。李东海听了他的话摘口罩的动作停了一下，露出一边翘起的嘴角：“不走了，在赫宰房间睡一晚上，好久没住宿舍了。”  
“哥———东——嘿——哥——”曺圭贤还没来得及对李东海的玩笑作出反应就被金厉旭打断了，喝得额头都红了的人骨碌碌撞进李东海怀里。他趴在李东海肩上，把滚烫的脸颊贴在还带着寒气的外套上汲取那一点低温，没几秒钟又换个地方继续贴着。  
“嘿嘿嘿你怎么来了？你来了就别走了好不好，我们一起吃蛋糕。”  
李东海看了看站在灶台旁边欲言又止又疯狂用眼神求饶的曺圭贤，终于没再逗他，挠了挠金厉旭热乎乎的后颈连人带外套脱下来摁在椅子上。  
“密封罐里有醒酒汤，应该还有点温。等一下你们热一热喝了，罐子哪天让赫宰带回来就好了。也不知道你这里都有什么水果就从家里带了点过来，明天早上榨杯果汁喝会舒服一些。”他把袋子里的东西一样样掏出来，摆的台面满满当当的才算完事。“到底喝了多少啊，怎么醉成这样？”他指了指抱着自己外套靠在椅子上不知道自言自语些什么的金厉旭问曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤也说不出怎么会醉成这样，他盯着橙子上的商标仔细回想打开的那一箱烧酒里到底剩下两瓶还是四瓶，可之前被喝掉的那些瓶泡得他大脑空白。  
李赫宰穿好衣服出来就看见这样一副时间静止似的画面：“你们在都是木头人么，为什么都不说话呀？”他也喝得糊涂，什么胡话都往外蹦。李东海看他裹得严严实实又替他掖了掖围巾，从已经快要睡着的金厉旭怀里把外套抽出来穿上，拎着他出了门。  
曺圭贤跟在后面把两个人送到电梯口，李东海忽然想起什么，趴在他耳边嘟囔了两句才进电梯。  
怎么东海哥也要说“好好享受”这种话啊。

金厉旭在曺圭贤回来的时候还保持着刚才的姿势歪七扭八地靠在椅子上，怀里的东西从李东海的外套变成了椅子背上的一根竖杆。  
曺圭贤看他睡得正香，给他塞了塞帽衫的帽子让脖子不那么难受，热上醒酒汤又去收拾桌子。房间里的东西之前已经收拾的差不多了，大概是三个人对再喝几轮之后的状态都很有自知之明，桌子上现在只剩下不到半瓶烧酒和粘着红色汤汁的装过下酒菜的盘子。他把盘子上缓慢流动的黏稠汁水冲干净，拉开洗碗机在碗碟之间再寻找几个空档出来。在他为两个盘子碰撞在一起发的惊人噪音感到歉疚的时候金厉旭迷迷糊糊的声音正好插进来：“不是要吃蛋糕么，人都哪儿去了……”  
“吵到你了？”他擦干手上的水蹲在金厉旭跟前，用指尖碰了碰金厉旭红着的脸颊。  
他手还凉着，金厉旭追着那点凉意贴上去，闭着眼半天才组织起一句话：“都走了么？”他猜金厉旭低沉的语调更多的是因为难以抵挡的困意，但还是捧着他的脸和他解释李东海只是来接李赫宰的，现在他们回家睡觉了。  
“那你为什么不回家睡觉呀？”  
曺圭贤听了他的话怔了一下，又想明白和醉鬼解释不清楚这些一二三，索性什么也不说，盛了碗醒酒汤递给他：“喝完我们一起睡。”  
金厉旭把鼻子凑在碗边闻了闻，像是认真思考又像是发呆，半天冒出来一句“我不喝。”  
真的太难了，曺圭贤第一次觉得哄咿呀学语的小侄子是件没那么困难的事。他把金厉旭的碗放到桌子上，拉着他的手拿出比哄小朋友还多两倍的耐心问他为什么不喝。  
金厉旭这次回答得倒快，皱了皱鼻子像是有点生气地把手抽出来：“你都不要我的生日礼物。”  
曺圭贤没想到一句脱口而出的情话成了现在的麻烦，他揉了揉金厉旭被帽子压得塌塌的刘海问他：“你不是已经给我看过你的礼物了么？”

直播结束他刚断开连接李赫宰就冲去解决问题，房间里只剩他和粘在他肩膀上的金厉旭。金厉旭偷偷摸摸掏出手机，又偷偷摸摸看了看紧闭的卫生间门，点开一条视频塞到他手里：“你是第一个看到的哦，别人都不知道。”手机音量甚至调到最低，他听不到金厉旭视频里的声音，金厉旭就趴在他耳边轻轻唱给他听。  
“生日快乐呀。”李赫宰的脚步声再次靠近的时候金厉旭的歌声停下了，又说了一次在这个晚上不知道重复过多少次的话。监视器里的金厉旭回到刚才的姿势，半个肩膀从后面贴上来隔着薄薄的T恤交换体温，勉强支起来的上半身摇摇晃晃顶着颗混沌的脑袋，抱过他手臂的手横跨过他的后背垂在肩膀旁边，指尖无意或者有意地碰到他肩膀外侧。他看着监视器里的金厉旭，监视器外的金厉旭把散开的目光聚焦到小小屏幕里他小小的脸上给他一个纯真的笑。这个人在他心里掷出一块石头，现在站在岸边插着口袋冷静地观察自己制造的波涛汹涌。

金厉旭扒拉了一下贴在自己额头上的指尖，突然正襟危坐用亮亮的眼睛盯着曺圭贤。曺圭贤被他看得心虚，生怕他在这三更半夜又有什么惊天之举，抢先开了口：“那我现在看你的礼物可以么？”短短一句话让金厉旭放松下来，他又变回刚才那个软软粘粘的小年糕，使劲把自己从椅子上拔下来拉着曺圭贤回了房间。  
卧室里除了还堆成山的酒箱子已经看不太出来刚刚经历过混战的痕迹，金厉旭散乱的眼神在桌面来回扫了两圈猛地蹲下去，从桌子和椅子的夹缝里拿出一个杯子，杯子边上还挂了一圈绿色的带着酒香的瓶盖。“送你的长寿花，你把它收好了以后都会平平安安健健康康的！”他站得笔直，捧着花瓣摇摇欲坠的绿色花朵认真地祝福，说到最后声音大得像是要跟天上的星星许愿。  
曺圭贤猜他没那么醉，又或者是彻底醉过了头，反正是和平日里太不一样的样子。他接过这朵奇异的花，在金厉旭紧张的目光里郑重地把它放在键盘斜后面，一个不用抬头就可以看到的位置。  
心满意足的，至少是暂时没什么更多要求的金厉旭乖乖被曺圭贤安置在沙发上，盘腿边喝醒酒汤边等着本日寿星给他空出热气腾腾的浴室。

刚刚金厉旭坐过的地方还残留着体温，曺圭贤卸了力气把自己放进对方的温度里。他枕在金厉旭留在卧室的卫衣上，一歪头就能闻见衣服上原有的洗涤剂的香气和一晚上下来吸附的辛辣鲜美的味道。这些活跃的分子在他的脑海里重新构筑起一个即使万人注目也倚靠在他肩膀上的、用绵长的呼吸和温热的脸颊熨烫他皮肤下埋藏的敏感神经和虚假冷静的金厉旭。那样一个比他大一点点又比他小很多鲜活躯体毫无保留地在镜头前向所有人展现出可以称得上乖顺的姿态，用温柔的方式在世界面前宣告对他的爱意。  
他不可抑制地，仅仅因为短暂的回忆和想象，就产生了反应。  
金厉旭还占用着他的浴室，兴高采烈的、可以称得上嘹亮的歌声穿过淋浴的水声、浴房的玻璃和浴室的木门传进他耳中。曺圭贤在浴室门口站了一会儿，放在门把上的手又收了回来，转身拐进另一间浴室。  
他回到卧室的时候金厉旭已经顶着干得蓬松的头发靠在床头玩手机，身上穿着搬家时被他带到新宿舍的睡衣。  
“我以为你已经睡了。”金厉旭低着头嘟囔了一句，眼睛还盯着手机。  
“我也以为你已经睡了。”他并不想让金厉旭知道自己在本该睡觉的时候干了些什么，关了自己这边的床头灯钻进被子里，“睡吧，要不明天起来该头疼了。”他确实是心虚的，平躺着余光瞟到金厉旭被手机屏幕照亮的脸又翻了个身留下一个后背。  
可金厉旭好像并不打算放过他，轻轻“嗯”了一声之后没了动静，却在他逐渐放松警惕的时候捧着从夏娃手中接过的苹果从身后贴上来：“我们圭圭刚才去哪里了呢？”他的睡衣下摆被掀开一点，保养得很好的柔软指尖在逐渐紧绷的腰腹间肆意游走，最后钻进床和身体之间把他整个圈住。  
“明天……”  
“明天我没有行程，你也没有。”  
“早上起来……”  
“早上起来会头疼，不管怎样都会疼的。”  
曺圭贤嘴上还在挣扎，身体却已经转了个圈把金厉旭摁在怀里。

另一边的床头灯还亮着，橙色的灯光层叠地蔓延开淹没金厉旭。他柔软温热，粉白的皮肤上包裹着浓稠的光。  
曺圭贤从身后缓慢地进入这块火候刚好的小年糕，粘稠的内里裹着他叫他无路可去，只能向更深的地方探索。金厉旭的扩张做得很好，比他每次毛头小子一样的准备工作要细致得多，让他这次可以毫无阻碍地破开被体液和液体沾湿的黏膜间的缝隙。被顶到敏感的地方的时候，金厉旭会从嗓子里挤出几声不同于平日的绵软的轻哼。  
他的手穿过金厉旭的膝弯，捞着腿把他打得更开。平日里作为主唱没什么施展空间的柔韧性全都用在了这种时候，膝盖快顶到胸口也好像还有余量。可曺圭贤的注意力此时又从他的软而韧的筋骨上分出去一些，跑到落在自己手臂上的细腻光滑的软肉上。金厉旭一直是“幼”的，他有着圆而小巧的鼻头和丰润饱满的嘴唇，没什么棱角的圆润脸型也让他看起来可爱无害。这点随着气温下降冬日降临沿着骨肉生成的柔软脂肪又把他勾画得带上一点丰腴的美感，匀称流畅的线条让他看起来有种别样的性感。像是从上世纪初的画报上跳出来的小人，带着恰到好处的引人遐想。  
“你别捏我。”金厉旭抓住他架着腿的手，解救自己的肉肉。  
曺圭贤学得最好的就是借着忙内的身份得寸进尺，包括在床上。他抽出手让金厉旭自己抱住慢慢开始酸软的腿，腾出的手覆在金厉旭的肚子上摁着他开始顶弄。  
他进得深，侧入的姿势又没什么太大的不适，一波波涌上来的快感让金厉旭放松了身体在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势靠上他的肩膀。他猜金厉旭或许又困了，要不就是酒精再次发挥作用，这样毫无防备的姿势带来的危险已经全部被抛在脑后了。  
他一只手撑着脑袋，越过肩膀仔细观察沉没在极度舒适中的金厉旭。被情事染得粉红的微鼓胸膛和流淌着光影变化的脸都落在他的眼里，昏黄灯光下的肌肤血肉可以是顶着粉色尖尖的水蜜桃，可以是被咬开一口聚起果汁的新鲜草莓，可以是沾着薄薄酱汁的软嫩年糕，可也是只属于他的鲜活的金厉旭。  
粉色乳尖下的乳肉可爱得诱人，曺圭贤捏了捏白桃慕斯上缀的新鲜醋栗，汁水丰沛的果实在指尖下成熟。金厉旭向来不拒绝这点床上的情趣，他的发尾在曺圭贤颈窝里蹭来蹭去发出沙沙的声音，整个人向后缩了缩像是要躲开胸前的刺激，可下面又诚实地把身体里的大家伙咬得更紧。他完整地、全然放松地嵌在曺圭贤的怀抱里。曺圭贤心动于这种完全交付的姿态，张开手掌拢住心口的一捧软肉，用掌纹揉得金厉旭颤颤巍巍地和他贴的更近，才沿着流动的线条向下移动。  
薄薄皮肤下存起来一点脂肪，手指陷在里面细腻而温暖。曺圭贤对这点随着冬季到来积攒起的肉肉爱不释手，动作的时候整只手覆盖在柔软的小肚子上，用指尖和掌心感受呼吸和抽动带来的起伏。他按着金厉旭的小腹向里面捅进去，在有限的空间里使出同样的力道撞在滑嫩的内壁上，剩下的、无处可去的力量都施加在手上，压得软软绵绵的小肚皮凹下一个手掌的轮廓。里里外外的滚烫温度把金厉旭挤在中间，挤出他喉咙里藏着的脆弱呻吟。  
曺圭贤吻住唇边红热的耳廓当作安慰，刮着他湿漉漉的敏感肠肉进出的节奏却一点都没有放缓，小声的质问都被折成断续的词语。  
“你怎么…怎么这么久……唔……”金厉旭去抓他捏着肚子上的软肉的手，被他扣住指缝压在自己温热的肚皮上。  
“你猜你的圭圭刚才去哪里了？”  
曺圭贤握着他的手，齿间衔着纤薄的耳骨磨出两个白痕，把性感得让他发颤的声音全数灌进他耳朵里。金厉旭哼哼两声算是做出回答，又用后面缠着他催他快一点结束。  
他才不想快一点，这样的瞬间要被拉得再长一些。他放缓了动作，无视穴肉的挽留抽出一截，又重重地擦着敏感点顶到最里，压着金厉旭的腰腹一圈圈地磨。  
被顶得太舒服了金厉旭就把曺圭贤显而易见的心思抛到脑后，咬着热烫的一根晃两下屁股迎合上去。他不羞于追逐快感，也不羞于表达对这件事的享受。但今天显然有让他更感兴趣，又让他耳根发热的事情。  
“这么喜欢我的肉肉么？最近胖得太厉害了啊。”他声音凑在曺圭贤耳边粘粘乎乎地裹成一团，捏了捏盖着自己肚子的手又捏了捏指缝里溜出来的肉肉。  
这下耳根发热的变成了曺圭贤。填在里面楔出青筋纹路的东西跳了跳，鼓胀着勤恳工作来掩饰他的心思。他的嘴角被金厉旭偏过头舔湿，又追上来一个吻，穿在他指间的手轻挠了两下，撒着娇让他回答。  
他实在不知道该怎么说，把脸埋在金厉旭潮热的颈后，带着他的手一起揉那块几个月前还平平坦坦的地方，嘴唇几次碾着包覆着柔软皮肉的颈骨才磨出一句“怎么一下子就这么软了？”像是怕说出来之后金厉旭会生气一样，话音刚落他就加快了速度。  
金厉旭像只冬天的小熊，里外都散发着暖意，缩在曺圭贤怀里被突然爬升的快感顶得轻哼，喃喃呻吟了几声无意义的音节才找到要说的话。  
“这样就可以和你一起冬眠了。”  
暖烘烘的小熊扭过半个身子，别别扭扭地和曺圭贤四目相对，眼里都是柔软的笑意。有什么东西快速地在曺圭贤脑海中掠过，他抓不住。  
累积的快感将他们绑在一起，金厉旭的呼吸也急促起来。他伸出手向后插进曺圭贤的发尾，微长的头发让这个男人和十年前没什么分别。  
“我们圭圭啊，这些年一直好帅啊。”  
曺圭贤顺着雪地里的足迹抓住了闯入他领地的小熊。

天边泛白的时候他们再次相拥着倒在床上，交缠的呼吸里流动着相同的沐浴露的味道。  
冬天的小熊吃得饱饱的，拖着软软的身子钻进温暖的洞穴背靠火光闭上眼睛。  
曺圭贤的手穿过金厉旭的胳膊又盖在他的肚子上，那里还是圆鼓鼓的，被他做的辣炒鸡排他的生日蛋糕和他的酒填满了。  
外面天气还冷，雪也还在下，他和他的小熊还有很多时间。


End file.
